


[art] if the fates allow

by nervouscupcakeinspace



Series: The 12 Bottles of Christmas [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Art, Candy Canes, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Inktober, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervouscupcakeinspace/pseuds/nervouscupcakeinspace
Summary: Twyla and Tarot Cards.





	[art] if the fates allow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [if the fates allow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840036) by [olive2read](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2read). 
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCFrozenOver](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCFrozenOver) collection. 

> I'll be forever grateful to [Olive2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2read) for building the dream trio that brought this series to life!!!!!! \o/\o/\o/  
Thank you to both you and [Lali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali) for being so full of ideas and talent at all times!! And Lali, thank you for insisting on the candy canes and hot chocolat theme through the whole series! You're such a gem!!  
Thank you to [Birdie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codswallop/pseuds/codswallop) and [Turtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleNovas/pseuds/TurtleNovas) too for being such supportive angels! <3<3<3
> 
> ***
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Twyla gets lonely on the long cold winter nights at the café, when there are no customers and nothing to do. Stevie starts showing up, and keeps her company. All their rambling winter conversations in the dark, drinking wine and falling in love.

From Chapter 1: Monday

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [if the fates allow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840036) by [olive2read](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2read)


End file.
